pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Pearisher
Pearisher is a pear found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads both Persistent and Guardian plants against the zombies. His special move is Grizzly pack which summons two pear cubs to you hand. Card Information *Group Types: Persistent & Guardian *Special Ability: Grizzly pack - Summon two Pear Cubs to your hand. *Other powers: Root Wall, Alkaloid Drop, Strike from Future Past *Rarity: Premium - Legendary Hero Description He can be such a boar sometimes Strategies With It really isn’t difficult to keep the game going for a very long time if you really really want to thanks to both recovery and high health nuts as well as the ability to punish zombies when they get too strong. You can easily wall the zombies off and stall into the late game where you can bring out the more powerful cards such as wall-nut bowling. Unfortunately there aren’t many ways of inflicting damage to the opposing hero except slowly whittling away at their health and sabotaging their attempts to prevent this indirectly. Fortunately there are a few ways around this. Among both classes more potentially damaging plants are amphibious plants which now have the capability to come back thanks to Persistent class. Hornifer tree will once again ensure that the zombie hero is forced to think twice about defending himself in the water lane from plants that slowly sap his hero's health. Just beware of strength reducing abilities if you do this since neither class can boost the strength of their plants normally and they can be easily rendered useless. Another good way to get around this is a retribution deck. Some of the more dangerous plants in both classes have their abilities trigger when they get hurt such as mirror nut, hibernating berry, and thornroot. And thanks to a wide range of recovery options, you can ensure that they won’t be going away or staying away for a long time. Weedkiller also works to help clear out the field of zombies so that the weak plants you do have can still get the job done. His ability is pretty helpful as well since in allows you to conjure two pear cubs and exemplifies the retribution deck strategy where you can punish the zombie side for anything they do that steps out of line. Consider playing them in front of a weak zombie or in the water lane when you need something strong there. Against The pearisher can be very annoying to deal with. Especially if you let him continue the fight long enough to bring out some of his punishment based plants. Not only can they hinder your progress but they can easily be protected through things like potato mines and wall-nuts so that you can’t hurt them back. Perhaps the best way to cope with this hero is to beat it quickly before it has time to set up an adequate defense or hindrance to your forces. Imp decks are useful for this task if you need to. If you can’t beat him before he has everything set up, try to engage him through means other than direct combat. If you can’t break through his defense you can still hurt the hero with overshoot, strikethrough, the water lane if that hasn’t been shut down yet, and tricks to eliminate the offending plants and clear to way. Weed spray and rolling stone work well in eliminating the defense so you can get destroy the more fragile persistent plants but others such as the deadly trait, locust swarm, or squirrel herder work as well. Brainy heroes cans the defenses by playing certain zombies in the trick phase if necessary. Gallery Trivia *Made by Aaxelae Category:Aaxelae's Creations